


Пять заблудших овечек, которых приютила Элизабет Нейсмит (и одна, которая все же от нее сбежала)

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Beta Colony, Family Issues, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Five Strays Elizabeth Naismith took in (and One That Got Away) by Minutia_R <br/>Растянувшийся на несколько десятилетий рассказ в письмах - от любящей мамы дорогой дочери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять заблудших овечек, которых приютила Элизабет Нейсмит (и одна, которая все же от нее сбежала)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Strays Elizabeth Naismith took in (and One That Got Away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395439) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 



Дорогая Корделия!

Кажется, в последний раз я писала тебе, что Майлз с сержантом Ботари добрались благополучно, а вот, глядишь, сейчас уже второй семестр идет. Чем старше мы делаемся, тем быстрее летит время, определенно.

Уверена, мне нет нужды упоминать, что Майлз — очаровательный и умный юноша; его общество доставляет мне истинное удовольствие. Пока он не приехал, признаюсь, я беспокоилась, сумеет ли он здесь прижиться, ведь он — уроженец совсем другой культуры. К тому же я вспоминала твой угрюмый, необщительный подростковый возраст. Помнишь, как ты сбежала с собственной вечеринки в честь надевания серег и села дочитывать учебник по пятимерной математике? Но, похоже, о Майлзе я беспокоилась зря. Он завел множество друзей и с энтузиазмом пользуется всеми возможностями, которые ему представляет общество одноклассников в школе. (Если хочешь знать подробности, лучше почитай прилагаемый мною дисциплинарный отчет от директора Хаттера).

Он даже на какое-то время завел себе подружку — и вот это стало причиной моего беспокойства, Корделия. Я не хочу тревожить тебя, но даже не знаю, что тут сказать. Девушка сама по себе была очень милая, но когда их отношения, как бывает обычно, закончились, то Майлз воспринял этот факт очень тяжело.

Мои друзья говорят, что я реагирую слишком остро, и что с влюбленными подростками всегда так; может, они и правы. Слава богу, со своими детьми мне такого пережить не довелось. Ты была чересчур застенчивой, а Айзек — слишком легкомысленным. Но Майлз все время сидит почти молча, не двигаясь, и практически лишился аппетита. Конечно, он вообще малоежка, но остальное для него совершенно нетипично, и уж ты точно должна это знать. Я практически уверена, что у него случилось нечто, о чем ни Майлз, ни сержант Ботари мне просто не рассказывают.

Если бы я могла убедить Майлза принять помощь терапевта! Но едва я об этом упомянула, он сделал непроницаемое лицо и заявил, что у него дипломатический иммунитет третьего класса. Да при чем тут иммунитет! Но проблема явно в твоем воспитании, Корделия. Я понимаю, у тебя были причины испытывать определенные переживания, но теперь у меня просто сердце разрывается, когда я вижу мальчика таким потерянным и знаю, насколько это легко поправить.

Я думаю, усложняет проблему его ностальгия — даже столь склонный к приключениям юноша, как Майлз, должен испытывать трудности в такой дали от всего, что он знает и любит. Может, ты сделаешь ему сюрприз и приедешь сюда к концу семестра, на его каникулы? Я знаю, ты сейчас снова заговоришь про это старое обвинение в нападении на психотерапевта. Но, между прочим, очаровательный лейтенант Кроуи из вашего посольства сумел уже отвести столько мелких уголовных обвинений от Майлза, что я уверена, он и тебе сможет с этим помочь. В конце концов, должна же ты извлечь какую-нибудь пользу из того, что твой муж — барраярский регент?

С любовью,

мама

* * *

Дорогая Корделия!

Рада слышать, что у вас на Барраяре снова все нормально — хотя, когда я задумываюсь, что у вас нормальной считается казнь в клетке голодной смертью, то моя радость слегка увядает. Желаю Майлзу успешной учебы в дальнейшем. Возможно, Имперская Служба сумеет уберечь мальчика от его обычных неприятностей?

Вики, дочка Айзека, надела серьги «у-меня-эксклюзивные-отношения», и планирует съехаться со своим партнером, молодым гермом, после окончания учебы. Против герма как такового у меня нет никаких возражений — он очень мил и явно души не чает в Вики — но жаль, что они не подождали с решением немного дольше. Двадцать пять лет — это еще ужасно рано.

Вчера я распрощалась с Элли Куинн и уже по ней скучаю. Как ты могла видеть видела по голоснимкам, Айюб превзошел сам себя, когда делал ей лицо. Я получила истинное удовольствие, показав ей местные достопримечательности после того, как она снова обрела зрение. Много лет я не чувствовала себя такой молодой.

Увы, блестящая работа хирурга плюс отказ Куинн надеть ясно маркирующие ее положение серьги сделали ее незащищенной перед всякими идиотами, которые верят, что туристы приезжают на Колонию Бета исключительно за изощренным сексом. К счастью, метод Элли Куинн разбираться с такого сорта людьми все же более деликатен, чем у Елены Ботари, хотя не менее эффективен.

У нас были небольшие недоразумения с тем беднягой, у которого Майлз выкупил корабль. Он подал на Куинн жалобу, но к счастью, указал в ней, что может опознать нападавшую по лицу. Поскольку в тот момент у Куинн не было никакого лица вовсе, все обвинения были отозваны. Кстати, Корделия: как выяснилось, по нападениям категории два закон признает срок давности в двадцать лет, при условии, что до и после преступления в полицию не поступали никакие записи об антисоциальном поведении правонарушителя. Почему бы тебе теперь не приехать ко мне в гости?

С любовью,

мама

* * *

Дорогая Корделия!

Перед тем, как это читать, непременно сядь — так вот, ты скоро станешь старшей сестрой!

Нет, я не купила лицензию на третьего ребенка. Но некоторое время назад профессор Су просил у нас пожертвования в университетский генный банк, и тогда я отдала туда свою яйцеклетку. Мне было лестно, что меня об этом вообще попросили, но я не думала, что это может иметь практические последствия — если помнишь, тогда начали появляться новые, дизайнерские генные линии.

Вообрази же мое удивление, когда на прошлой неделе мне позвонил молодой человек, которому понадобились мои гены! Точнее, позвонил он мне не за этим, а относительно получения тканей уже договорился в университете, никак не проконсультировавшись со мною заранее. А меня он искал, чтобы обсудить мою статью в Бетанском журнале репродуктивной медицины. У него были некоторые технические вопросы — знаешь, когда твою работу читают и понимают, это истинное наслаждение! — но я не могла в полном объеме ответить на них по комму, поэтому пригласила его и его партнера на чашку кофе.

За кофе доктор Эркхарт упомянул, что в первый раз путешествует за пределы своей планеты, а его родной Афон, похоже, является своего рода консервативным обществом... в общем, я не могла позволить этим молодым людям остановиться в гостинице для приезжих. Там они бы получили весьма превратное представление о Колонии Бета, к тому же цены там просто грабительские. Так что я открыла для них свою гостевую комнату. Назавтра доктор Эркхарт был приглашен на университетскую комиссию по этике, где и должен был решиться вопрос о его тканевых культурах. Когда он сказал, что ему бы пригодилась там моральная поддержка, я предложила пойти вместе с ним. По крайней мере, в будущей судьбе этих культур я заинтересована не меньше, чем комиссия по этике.

(Вкладом его партнера в беседу стала одна фраза: "Не понимаю, зачем Этану оправдываться перед кучкой канцелярских крыс, сующих нос не в свое дело". Он очень красив и молод, однако сильно напомнил мне твоего сержанта Ботари. Но не презрением к бетанцам, а тем, как двигался его взгляд. когда он вошел в комнату).

Впрочем, мне не следовало беспокоиться о выступлении доктора Эркхарта на комиссии по этике — он держался молодцом. Ни на волосок не дрогнул, когда одна из членов комиссии сказала, что ее беспокоит отсутствие на Афоне женщин.

— Я знаю, что вы ранее продавали свой генный банк на Хорнсби, — начал доктор Эркхарт. В нашем университете часто этим хвастаются в публикациях, хотя лично я сомневаюсь, что бетанские гены сильно повлияли на развитие у них музыкальной индустрии, ведь это до сих пор небольшая шахтерская колония. — Какой процент его населения составляют гермафродиты?

— Вообще-то, никакой, — ответил доктор Декет, единственный герм в комиссии.

— Тогда я не вижу проблемы и в моем случае. Разумеется, если женщины не представляются вам более ценными гражданами, чем гермафродиты.

Корделия, жаль, там тебя не было: ты бы видела лица этих старых крокодилов! Уверена, ты бы смеялась до слез.

Перед отлетом доктор Эркхарт уточнил у меня, не имею ли я что-либо против того, чтобы обзавестись сыновьями, которых никогда не увижу. Но я ответила ему, что в таких вещах никогда стоит гадать заранее. И что любой мой сын, который объявится у меня на пороге, неважно, инопланетник он будет или нет, немедля окажется в родном доме. К дочерям, конечно же, это тоже относится.

С любовью,

мама

* * *

Дорогая Корделия!

Я так горда за Карин! Я не гордилась бы ею сильней, будь она моей родной внучкой — хотя, по правде говоря, никто из моих потомков никогда не был и наполовину столь здравомыслящим и практичным.

(Кстати, Олвен, дочь моей Вики, прислали из школы домой с запиской, что как бы это ни было принято на Архипелаге Джексона, но у нас не выставляют органы своих друзей на сетевой аукцион и не оправдывают это тем, что "почек у него целых две, а я всего лишь попросила комиссию посредника". Надо спросить Марка, какие еще истории он успел рассказать детям).

Поскольку ты — спонсор обучения Карин, то уже видела ее оценки. Но ты не видела, как она вспыхнула, просветлела и изумилась, увидев их в первый раз, как будто это не она работала ради них на износ! Она скромная девочка, поэтому наверняка не упомянула ни что ей предложили в зоопарке Агаты интернатуру по ксенозоологии, или что ей хотели дать место как иностранной студентке в студенческом совете, когда выпустится их нынешний представитель. Она отклонила оба эти предложения — весьма аргументированно, заявив, что хочет прослушать целый спектр самых разных курсов, прежде чем выберет специальность.

Поскольку обучение Марка спонсируешь не ты, пусть он сам решит, показывать ли тебе свои оценки. Я лишь могу сообщить, что он сам ими доволен — а ты наверняка знаешь, как редко Марк бывает доволен собой.

Необыкновенно приятно видеть их обоих вместе: то с его слов она начинает разбираться в инопланетных обычаях, то она объясняет ему последствия его сложных терапевтических сессий (нет, настоящих сложностей я там пока не слышала). Я полностью одобряю то, что они устанавливают свои отношения постепенно. Но я была шокирована, когда поняла, что у Карин нет никакого сексуального опыта: не только с Марком, но вообще ни с кем... Корделия, понимаешь, ей целых девятнадцать, и у нее не было контрацептивного импланта!

Что ж, хотя бы эту проблему мы разрешили. Карин решила — и это было в основном ее решение — что она хочет пройти инициацию и объявить о своих сексуальных предпочтениях на каникулах. Сначала она со своим обычным прилежанием прослушала курс по человеческой сексуальности, а вчера я проводила ее на рассечение девственной плевы и установку импланта. После чего я, не возразив ни единым словом, купила ей серьги "нахожусь-в-отношениях-с-постоянным-партнером ". А затем мы с нею пошли в новую лайрубскую пекарню (она там, где раньше был тату-салон) и взяли себе кофе с пахлавой. Это было так мило!

Жаль, что твоя инициация в свое время не прошла так же хорошо. Лучше бы я тогда дала тебе время понять, что тебе действительно надо, а не убеждала вставить серьги "готова-для-экспериментов" и устроить такую же вечеринку, какие были у всех твоих школьных друзей. Может, если бы я... ладно, прошлого не вернешь.

Карин рассказала мне, что терапевт Марка рекомендовала ей ЛПСТ для дальнейшего практического обучения. Правда, молодые девушки так очаровательно краснеют?

Я рада, что вы с Эйрелом смогли остановиться на Эскобаре на пути к вашему месту нового назначения. Было так приятно тебя повидать, пусть даже необходимость спешить по делам службы и сделала этот визит коротким. Надеюсь, ты сможешь приехать и остаться на подольше, когда на Зергияре у вас все устроится.

С любовью,

мама

* * *

Дорогая Корделия!

Большое спасибо за голоснимки Хелен Наталии и Эйрела Александра; они — совершенно прелестные крошечные эмбриончики. Еще несколько недель назад Майлз тоже показал мне эти снимки; ему это пришлось сделать, едва он прошел таможню. Полагаю, он ими гордится не меньше, чем ты.

Невольно мне пришли на ум давние времена еще до вашего с братом рождения. Мы с твоим отцом были так взволнованы, когда прошли родительские курсы — я после этого целыми днями подряд всюду носила лицензию с собой и демонстрировала ее каждому, кто соглашался взглянуть.

— Разумеется, на Барраяре родительские курсы не являются чем-то обязательным, — объяснила мне Катерина. — Я думала пойти на них, когда носила Никки, но... Тьен посчитал это глупым. Мол, что там делать, диаграммы изучать?

— Но мы ведь можем пройти их теперь, верно? — вмешался Майлз. — Есть же курс специально для родителей, которые хотят освежить свои знания, прежде чем заводить второго ребенка?

На самом деле, Майлзу стоило пройти полный курс: совместно воспитывать десятилетнего ребенка — совсем не то же самое, что растить с нуля двух (!) младенцев. Но я не стала настаивать. Наверняка родительские курсы — не то развлечение, которое Майлз запланировал на свой медовый месяц. Однако он был полон решимости дать Катерине все, что бы она ни захотела, и Не Быть Тьеном. Может быть, впервые в жизни он понял, что стоит сперва пройти обучение, а потом браться за работу.

Так что у них тут была и учеба, и осмотр окрестных достопримечательностей, и секс — кажется, поселиться в Шаре на целый год нельзя, но Майлз с Катериной определенно бы этого хотели — и они были очень заняты. Но все же они часто заходили ко мне на ужин, вдвоем или поодиночке.

Один раз Майлз пришел и печально заявил, что его жена отправилась на экскурсию по оранжереям, и теперь он много часов ее не увидит. И с этими словами он начал снимать мои стенные панели на кухне. Когда Катерина приехала за ним, он уже спал на кушетке, зато водопроводный кран с тех пор подает горячую воду мгновенно, а не тратит на это целую минуту.

В другой раз пришла Катерина, с бутылкой кленовой медовухи и новостью, что Майлз куда-то пошел с компанией старых друзей. Корделия, скажи мне правду: ваша кленовая медовуха — это такой специальный розыгрыш для ничего не подозревающих бетанцев, да? Но Катерина пила ее с явным удовольствием, и, должна признаться, у меня самой пятая рюмка пошла куда легче, чем первая.

Мы поговорили о беременности — я уже не очень помнила, как это бывает — а потом про ее первый брак. В ее устах даже самые ужасающие вещи звучат забавно, но, может, все дело было в медовухе. И тут она сказала:

— Но худшим из всего, что он сделал — самым худшим — было дать себя так по-дурацки убить.

— О, — согласилась я. — Я знаю.

Уже столько лет я ни с кем не говорила про Майлза — про моего Майлза — и даже не помню, когда я в последний раз плакала о нем. У Катерины настоящий талант слушательницы. Эта женщина мне очень нравится.

И она потрясающе удачно придумала прилететь на Бету на их медовый месяц. А у вас с Эйрелом не было медового месяца вообще, да? Наверное, то, как за вами охотилась половина планеты, не считается.

С любовью,

мама

* * *

Дорогая Корделия!

Мне так жаль, моя милая. Что я могу сказать? Ничего, но в таком случае всегда пытаешься выдавить хоть что-то.

Я не знала Эйрела так хорошо, как мне хотелось бы. Помню, как первый раз увидела его — он выходил из лимузина по дороге из космопорта. Вокруг кишели охранники с мрачными физиономиями, а вы двое смеялись, как школьники, потому что твою дурацкую барраярскую юбку защемило дверцей. В эту секунду я уже поняла, как сильно вы любите друг друга. Твой муж выглядел таким сильным, живым, вдвое ярче всех тех, кто его окружал; как трудно поверить, что он ушел от нас таким молодым.

Корделия... возможно, сейчас для этого неподходящее время, но лучшего уже не будет... Мне так жаль, что я не постаралась лучше понять ваши с Эйрелом отношения, когда ты вернулась с войны. Прости, что я тогда согласилась отправить тебя на лечение. Я не жалею о том, какими путями позже пошла твоя жизнь, как не сожалею и о своей собственной — но я была тогда не права и прошу за это прощения.

Я знаю, что еще слишком рано спрашивать тебя, что ты планируешь дальше. Но когда придет время подумать об этом, пожалуйста, не забудь, что на старой песочнице у тебя есть мама, которая тебя очень любит и скучает по тебе.

С любовью,

мама


End file.
